DLC03MrsNakano.txt
DLC03DialogueAdditional |scene=- |srow=2 |topic=01025AE7 |trow=2 |before= |response=''{player is standing there not saying anything / Puzzled}'' Something wrong? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{player is standing there not saying anything / Puzzled}'' Um... Were you going to say something? |after= |abxy=}} DLC03DialogueNakanoResidence |scene= |topic=0102BC1A |before=PlayerVoiceFemale01: Kasumi is all right, but there's some problems up North she wants me to deal with before she'll think about coming home. |response=''{player has told you he's found your daughter, that she's working with him on something, and that she isn't coming home yet / Relieved}'' So my baby is alive? *sigh of relief* If she needs help, please do everything you can. We just want her to come home. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene=- |srow=15 |topic=01008AC5 |trow=15 |before= |response=''{player previously told you that he found Kasumi alive / Grateful}'' It's such a relief to know Kasumi is still alive. Please. Find some way to bring her home. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Disbelief}'' My daughter is human. She's not a synth. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Worried}'' Our family has been through so much... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Worried}'' Please. Bring Kasumi home. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Kasumi has returned home and just walked through the door / Sad}'' Oh my god... My baby's home... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{player has told you that your daughter is dead / Sad}'' My baby is dead... Oh god... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{player has told you that your daughter is dead / Sad}'' Hasn't enough happened to us? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Kasumi came home, but the player told you she was a synth and your husband kicked her out / Sad}'' That synth. She looked just like Kasumi... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Kasumi came home, but the player told you she was a synth and your husband kicked her out / Sad}'' What's wrong with this world? Wasn't losing our daughter enough? They had to replace her with a synth? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{player tells you that Kasumi is staying in Acadia / Happy}'' I'm glad my daughter has found a place where she can make her future. Thank you for making sure she's safe. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{player tells you that Kasumi is staying in Acadia / Friendly}'' Kenji will need time, but I know he'll be happier letting Kasumi have her own life. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{player brought Kasumi home safe and sound / Happy}'' Thank you so much. Kasumi is home, and I'll make sure Kenji gives her some space to breathe. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{player brought Kasumi home safe and sound / Happy}'' I was ready to let Kasumi go and lead her own life, but I'm still glad she's home. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{bittersweet Player told you Kasumi is a synth but you've been convinced to accept her / Sad}'' I don't care if that young woman is a synth, she's Kasumi to me. Sometimes... sometimes you have to make the best with what comes your way... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{bittersweet Player told you Kasumi is a synth but you've been convinced to accept her / Sad}'' We're a family again. It's... more complicated than it was before, but we'll make it work. |after= |abxy=}} DLC03HolotapesQuest |scene= (Kasumi's Projects: Holotapes) |topic=01008AB8 |before=Player Default: So... I guess I'm going to start doing that. Maybe I should start with an inventory of all the parts I found? |response=''{holotape recording, calling out to your daughter / Friendly}'' Kasumi! Your father needs help with the boat. |after=Player Default: I'll be right there! Oh... damn. Was I recording that? *sigh* |abxy=A1a}} DLC03MQ01 |scene= |topic=01008AE7 |before=KenjiNakano: Dammit. Come in! I know you're listening on the other end! Where is she? Where's my daughter!? |response=''{Worried}'' Kenji. Please! You've been at this for hours. Stop! You need sleep. |after=KenjiNakano: She's out there, Rei. Someone has her. They could be Raiders or Gunners or god knows what else! |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=3 |topic=01016B0F |before=ReiNakano: Or maybe she left on her own. She's not a child anymore. |response=''{Worried}'' Our daughter is nineteen. She knows how to survive, and she's capable. I... think maybe she left because she wanted her own life. |after=KenjiNakano: No, she would've told us where she was going. She would've said... something! |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0101013C |before=Nick: Uh... right. Yeah, it's starting to come back to me... Sorry things ended sour. |response=Our daughter Kasumi likes to fix things. The radio was her latest project. |after=KenjiNakano: Until she made contact with some kidnapper who lured her away from us. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0101013A |before=KenjiNakano: Until she made contact with some kidnapper who lured her away from us. |response=''{talking to Kenji / Concerned}'' Or maybe she left on her own. She's not a child anymore. |after=ReiNakano: Our daughter is nineteen. She knows how to survive, and she's capable. I... think maybe she left because she wanted her own life. |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=13 |topic=01004F34 |trow=2 |before= |response=''{Worried}'' I suppose you have questions about my daughter? |after=Player Default: I'd like to know more about Kasumi. Might shine a light on where she's gone. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Worried}'' Did you have more questions about Kasumi? |after=Player Default: I'd like to know more about Kasumi. Might shine a light on where she's gone. |abxy=A}} |topic=01016DF8 |trow=6 |before=Player Default: I'd like to know more about Kasumi. Might shine a light on where she's gone. |response=''{Concerned}'' My daughter is strong. Focused, careful. That's how I know she's still alive. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Thinking}'' But why would she leave without telling us? Maybe we... No... never mind... I don't want to waste your time... |after=Player Default: I'd like to know more about Kasumi. Might shine a light on where she's gone. |abxy=A1b}} |before=Player Default: I'd like to know more about Kasumi. Might shine a light on where she's gone. |response=''{player convinces you to open up / Concerned}'' It's just that... we've been fighting a lot more. All of us. Ever since Kasumi's grandfather passed away. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before= |response=''{Worried}'' He was the only one that could really... talk to her. Kenji and I don't understand machines, but those two could work together for hours. |after= |abxy=A2b}} |before= |response=''{Worried}'' She started staying in her grandfather's boathouse late into the night. I thought she was just trying to cope with the loss, but now I wonder what she was up to... |after=Player Default: I'd like to know more about Kasumi. Might shine a light on where she's gone. |abxy=A2c}} |before=Player Default: I'd like to know more about Kasumi. Might shine a light on where she's gone. |response=''{player fails to convince you to open up / Concerned}'' No, it's nothing. I don't want to distract you, detective. |after=Player Default: I'd like to know more about Kasumi. Might shine a light on where she's gone. |abxy=A3a}} |topic=01016DF6 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Tell me about this radio your daughter was working on. |response=''{Worried}'' I remember Kasumi was very excited about it. I figured she was secretly trying to make contact with Diamond City or another settlement. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=''{Worried}'' We're pretty isolated out here. She only has us for company, and Kenji can be... overprotective. |after=Player Default: I'd like to know more about Kasumi. Might shine a light on where she's gone. |abxy=X1b}} |topic=01016DF5 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: You and your husband don't seem to agree about why your daughter left. |response=''{Worried}'' *sigh* We both want to find her. The world out there isn't a place where you want to be alone. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Worried}'' But Kenji still sees her swaddled in diapers. He doesn't see a young woman with her own decisions to make. |after= |abxy=Y1b}} |before= |response=''{Worried}'' Maybe because it's more frightening. She wasn't tricked into leaving without telling us. That was her choice. She didn't want us to follow. Why? |after=Player Default: I'd like to know more about Kasumi. Might shine a light on where she's gone. |abxy=Y1c}} |scene= |topic=010098BA |before=Player Default: What? That's ... that's crazy...! |response=''{player has just told you that Kasumi thinks she's a synth, a synthetic person / Afraid}'' She's not a synth! She's our daughter. We raised her. I... I gave birth to her. She's flesh and blood, not a synthetic. |after=Player Default: Maybe your daughter is just confused. Having an identity crisis. |abxy=X1a}} |scene= |srow=2 |topic=010185EF |before=KenjiNakano: There's no time to waste, you have to go after her! |response=''{Nervous}'' Wait! Did you find out why she left, detective? Who she was speaking to? |after=KenjiNakano: What does it matter? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=010185ED |before=KenjiNakano: What does it matter? |response=''{Nervous}'' Because I know my daughter, and if she didn't tell us where she went, then she had a reason. Don't you want to know if she wants to be found? |after=KenjiNakano: *sigh* You're right. Detective, did you find any clue to why Kasumi left home? |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=4 |topic=010098AF |before=Player Default: Maybe your daughter is just confused. Having an identity crisis. |response=''{Worried}'' Oh god... Does she even think we're still her parents? |after=KenjiNakano: This is what I was afraid of. Someone twisting my daughter's mind. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=010098AE |before=Player Default: That's how synths work, Mrs. Nakano. They replace people. This could have happened recently. |response=''{Disbelief}'' I know my own daughter. She's not a synth! |after=KenjiNakano: This is what I was afraid of. Someone twisting my daughter's mind. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=010098AD |before=Player Default: It doesn't matter if your daughter is a synth, Mrs. Nakano. She's still a person who needs help. |response=''{Disbelief}'' But my daughter ISN'T a synth. |after=KenjiNakano: This is what I was afraid of. Someone twisting my daughter's mind. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=010098AC |before=Player Default: Are you sure she's human, Mrs. Nakano? |response=''{adamant that you know your daughter is human / Pleading}'' Yes! I know my daughter, and she hasn't changed. She's not some replacement! |after=KenjiNakano: This is what I was afraid of. Someone twisting my daughter's mind. |abxy=Y1a}} |scene=- |srow=2 |topic=01004F2D |trow=2 |before= |response=''{stranger has just walked into your house / Suspicious}'' I'm sorry. Do I know you? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Worried}'' I hope you find something, detective. |after= |abxy=}} DLC03MQPostQuest |scene= |srow=2 |topic=0104B05B |before=Kasumi: Mom.... Dad... I'm... I'm home! |response=''{you hear your daughter's voice, you rush over to see if it's really her / Surprised}'' Kasumi!? |after=MrsNakano: Oh my god. My baby is okay! |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0104B05A |before=MrsNakano: Kasumi!? |response=''{your daughter is finally home after running away. happy, sad, crying at the same time / Relieved}'' Oh my god. My baby is okay! |after=MisterNakano: Welcome back home, Kasumi. |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |topic=0104B0C7 |before=Player Default: You don't often see kindness in the Commonwealth. I'll never forget this. |response=''{Kasumi has finally come home. you're worried she thinks she's a synth / Nervous}'' Kasumi, does this mean... You know we're your parents, right? You're not a synth. |after=Kasumi: I know, mom. I'm sorry. I was just so... confused. I wanted to go somewhere. Anywhere. |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |topic=0104B096 |before=MisterNakano: Get out. |response=''{you're shocked your husband could be so cruel as to kick Kasumi out of the house / Surprised}'' Kenji! |after=MisterNakano: You heard me. You've been lying to us this whole time? My real daughter is dead? Get out of here. Never come back. |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |topic=0104B091 |before=Kasumi: But I was wrong. I belong here. I'm sorry I left... |response=''{Concerned}'' It's okay. We're just glad you're home. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |topic=0104B083 |before=MisterNakano: But you're not... |response=''{tearful, you've decided that a synth daughter is better than no daughter at all / Sad}'' Kenji, stop! I don't care anymore. Look at her! Can't we salvage what we can from this horrible world? |after=MisterNakano: *sad sigh* Okay... Okay... She can stay... |abxy=A1a}} Category:Far Harbor dialogue files